Rußpelz
|Tod=Wird als Rußherz wiedergeboren, SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schülerin: Heilerschülerin: Heilerin: |namenl=Cinderkit Rußpfote (Cinderpaw) Rußpelz (Cinderpaw) Rußpelz (Cinderpelt) |Familien=Mutter: Schwester: Brüder: |Familiem=Frostfell Lichtherz Farnpelz, Dornenkralle |Mentor=Feuerstern, Gelbzahn |Schüler=Blattsee |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Gelbzahn |Vorgänger1=Blattsee |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Gefährliche Spuren, Vor dem Sturm, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Feuersterns Mission, Yellowfang's Secret, Ein Clan in Not, Tigerclaw's Fury'' |verstorben=''The Last Hope, The Ultimate Guide'' |erwähnt=''Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Stimmen der Nacht, The Forgotten Warrior, Bramblestar's Storm, Battles of the Clans}} '''Rußpelz' (Original: Cinderpelt) ist eine schlanke, dunkle, rauchgraue Kätzin, deren weiches Fell in alle Richtungen absteht. Sie hat einen wolligen Schweif, große, klare, hellblaue Augen und ein verkrüppeltes Hinterbein. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Rußjunges und ihre Geschwister Farnjunges, Maisjunges und Dornenjunges werden nicht namentlich erwähnt. Sie werden von Narbengesicht entführt, können jedoch von Feuerpfote und ein paar anderen Katzen, die aus dem SchattenClan sind, befreit werden. Als die Katzen sich noch im SchattenClan-Lager aufhalten und Frostfells gestohlene Junge aus einer kleinen Grube geholt werden, wird ein Junges so grau wie die Asche beschrieben. Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich, dass dies Rußjunges ist. Feuer und Eis :Sie wird zu Feuerherz' Schülerin ernannt und bekommt ihren Schülernamen Rußpfote. Als sie bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder sitzt, erinnert sie Feuerherz an sich selbst. Bei der Begrüßung stupst sie aus Versehen Feuerherz Nase zu fest an, sodass dessen Augen tränen. Sie ist sehr wissbegierig und strotzt vor Energie, was sie zu einer guten, aber auch etwas leichtsinnigen Schülerin macht. Dadurch bringt sie auch Graustreif aus Versehen in Gefahr, als sie eine Wasserratte entdeckt, welcher Graustreif auf das Eis folgt. Danach bricht aber das Eis und Graustreif wäre fast ertrunken, aber Silberfluss, eine Kriegerin des FlussClans, rettet ihn. Rußpfote denkt, dass das alles ihre Schuld ist und fühlt sich schuldig. Als Tigerkralle fragt, warum Graustreif so nass sei, antwortet Rußpfote, dass sie in einen Bach auf dem DonnerClan-Territorium gefallen sei und Graustreif sie raus gezogen habe. Tigerkralle glaubt ihr widerwillig. Feuerherz sagt zu ihr, dass sie eine gute Lügnerin sei, auch wenn er das nicht immer positiv sieht. :Eigentlich will sie eine Kriegerin werden, doch während der Ausbildung wird sie auf dem Donnerweg von einem Ungeheuer angefahren. Tigerkralle hat diese Falle eigentlich für Blaustern gestellt, um Anführer zu werden, jedoch ist Rußpfote in diese reingetappt. Seitdem hat sie ein verkrüppeltes Bein. Rußpfote ist deswegen sehr deprimiert, denn sie will dem Clan nützlich sein, doch sie denkt, dass sie mit einem verkrüppelten Bein unnütz sei, wobei sie so werden will wie die edle Blaustern. Sie fragt sich besorgt, was nun aus ihr werden wird, aber Feuerherz tröstet sie. Sie verbringt immer mehr Zeit in Gelbzahns Bau und versteht sich gut mit ihr, weswegen Feuerherz etwas eifersüchtig ist, da er vorher dachte, er sei der einzige Freund Gelbzahns im Clan. Geheimnis des Waldes :Während sie von Gelbzahn gepflegt wird und dieser bei der Arbeit etwas hilft, beginnt sie die Ausbildung zur Heilerin zu interessieren. Schließlich wird Rußpfote Gelbzahns Schülerin. Blaustern gibt ihr den Namen ''Rußpelz ''(was eigentlich ein Fehler im Buch ist, da Anführer dies eigentlich nicht tun und im englischen Original nicht vorkommt) und sie zieht bei Neumond zum Mondstein, um eine richtige Heilerschülerin zu werden. Im Verlauf wird sie eine immer bessere Freundin von Feuerherz. Während der Geburt von Graustreifs und Silberfluss' Jungen hilft Rußpelz und rettet das Leben der Jungen, kann Silberfluss aber nicht mehr vor dem Sterben bewahren. Deswegen macht sich die junge Heilerschülerin immer wieder Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht gut genug für die Ausbildung als Heilerin sei und sie Silberfluss sterben gelassen habe. Ihre Mentorin beschwichtigt sie, dass man eben nicht alle Leben retten könne, doch Rußpelz hält sich trotzdem für unnütz. Sie will Blaustern einen Vogel vom Frischbeutehaufen bringen, der allerdings verdorben ist. Sie glaubt, dass das ein Zeichen ist und fragt sich, ob Blausterns Führerschaft von innen verrottet. Vor dem Sturm :Rußpelz versucht, die SchattenClan-Katzen Weißkehle und Kleinwolke von der namenlosen Krankheit zu heilen. Sie versorgt die beiden mit Kräutern und Frischbeute, bis Feuerherz es ihr verbietet und die Beiden wieder gesund sind. Danach schickt sie die beiden Katzen ins SchattenClan-Territorium zurück. Sie macht Feuerherz darauf aufmerksam, dass Sandsturm ihn sehr gerne hat. Später macht Rußpelz sich große Sorgen um Gelbzahn, die es nicht geschafft hat, vor dem Feuer zu fliehen. Sie versorgt zusammen mit Schmutzfell die erschöpften Jungen mit Honig. Als Feuerherz die schlechte Nachricht überbringt, dass ihre Mentorin im Feuer gestorben ist, ist sie sehr traurig und hat Angst, da sie die wichtige Aufgabe als Heilerin nun allein bewältigen muss. Gefährliche Spuren :Nach Gelbzahns Tod wird sie zur offiziellen Heilerin des DonnerClans. Sie bricht allein bei Halbmond auf, um sich mit den anderen Heilerkatzen zu treffen und sich dem SternenClan als neue Heilerin des DonnerClans vorzustellen. Feuerherz begleitet sie bis zum Baumgeviert. Er will sie eigentlich noch weiter begleiten, doch sie sagt ihm, dass dies ihr Weg sei. Als sie ihrem ehemaligen Mentor die Traurigkeit anmerkt, beschwichtigt sie ihn, dass sie nach ihrem Besuch beim Mondstein trotzdem noch die gleiche Rußpelz sei, doch Feuerherz weiß, dass sie, nachdem sie die Träume des SternenClans geteilt hat, eine andere sein wird. Stunde der Finsternis :Nachdem Blaustern gestorben ist, begleitet sie Feuerherz zu den Hochfelsen, damit er seine neun Leben vom SternenClan empfängt und zum Anführer des DonnerClans ernannt wird. :Auf den Rückweg zum Clan merkt sie, dass Feuerstern etwas beschäftigt und bietet ihm auch an, dass er ihr es erzählen kann. Als er es noch nicht sagen will, versteht sie es. Wegen der Prophezeiung, die Feuerstern während seiner Anführerzeremonie erhalten hat, ist sie besorgt und Feuerstern geht oft zu ihr, um mit ihr darüber zu reden. :Als Ampferjunges von Dunkelstreif mit Todesbeeren vergiftet wird, behandelt sie das Junge, sodass es wieder gesund wird. :Als der Kampf gegen den BlutClan bevorsteht, teilt Feuerstern ihr Rauchpfote als Helferin zu. Sie kümmert sich im Kampf um die verletzten Katzen. Staffel 2 Mitternacht thumb :Rußpelz ist nun die Mentorin von Feuersterns Tochter Blattpfote. Sie kennt sie so gut, dass sie merkt, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmt, als Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle verschwinden. Sie erhält eine Prophezeiung, dass Feuer und Tiger zusammen den Clan zerstören würden, doch sie versteht sie falsch. Trotzdem ist Feuerstern beunruhigt und hält Brombeerkralle und Eichhornpfote voneinander fern. Mondschein :Sie ist immer noch die Mentorin von Blattpfote. Rußpelz unterrichtet Blattpfote trotz ihrem verkrüppelten Bein im Kampftraining. Morgenröte :Rußpelz ist immer noch Mentorin von Blattpfote. Sie greift Eichhornpfote an, als diese mit Brombeerkralle von ihrer Reise zurückkehrt und das verlassene Lager nach den Katzen absucht, da Rußpelz sie erst nicht erkennt und denkt, eine fremde Katze würde ihre Kräuter stehlen wollen. Sie führt sie und Brombeerkralle zu den Sonnenfelsen. Sie reist mit den anderen Katzen zum See. Sternenglanz :Rußpelz gibt ihrer Schülerin Blattpfote ihren Heilernamen: Blattsee. Diesen Namen erhält sie, weil sie den Mondsee gefunden hat. Sie warnt Blattsee, wem sie ihre Zuneigung schenkt. Dämmerung :Am Anfang des Buches teilt ihr Blaustern mit, dass sie bald sterben wird und dass der SternenClan dies nicht verhindern könne. Sie jammert, doch schließlich sagt sie zu Blaustern, dass sie sich nichts mehr wünschen könnte, als länger zu leben. Rußpelz findet später heraus, dass Blattsee sich immer wieder mit Krähenfeder trifft. Sie erwischt beide an der WindClan-Grenze. Sie zerstreitet sich mit Blattsee, worauf diese mit Krähenfeder durchbrennen will. Sie streiten über Liebe, denn Blattsee liebt Krähenfeder und Rußpelz hat das schon lange vermutet. Blattsee meint, Rußpelz wisse nicht, was Liebe sei und deshalb könne sie nicht wissen, wie das sei, hin- und hergerissen zu sein zwischen der Treue zum Clan und zu ihrer Liebe. Die Heilerin antwortet darauf, dass sie so viel aufgegeben habe, wobei sie dabei auf ihr verletztes Bein schaut. Rußpelz lässt sie gehen. Nach diesem Streit läuft Blattsee mit Krähenfeder weg. Rußpelz ist entsetzt, weil sie den DonnerClan nicht ohne Heilerin zurücklassen kann, wenn sie stirbt. Sie hat sehr große Angst um Blattsee, da sich die beiden sehr nahe gestanden haben. Sie verweigert auch alles Essbare, bis Eichhornschweif sie zwingt, etwas zu essen. Der Clan wird von Dachsen attackiert, als Blattsee weg ist. Ampferschweif, die Gefährtin von Rußpelz' Bruder Farnpelz, bekommt während des Angriffs allerdings ihre Jungen. Als ein Dachs in die Kinderstube eindringt, kämpft Rußpelz trotz ihres verkrüppelten Beines gegen ihn, doch der Dachs ist stärker und verletzt sie tödlich. Sie stößt den Schrei aus, den Blattsee bereits gehört hat, als sie mit Krähenfeder durchgebrannt ist: "SternenClan, hilf mir!" Kurz vor ihrem Tod sagt sie zu der zurückgekehrten Blattsee, dass sie gewusst habe, dass sie sterben würde. Daher sei es ihr auch so wichtig gewesen, Blattsee am Gehen zu hindern, damit der DonnerClan nicht ohne Heilerin bleibe. Schließlich schließt sie langsam ihre Augen. Sonnenuntergang :Der DonnerClan hält für sie Totenwache. Vor allem Feuerstern und Blattsee sind von ihrem Tod tief getroffen. Blattsee denkt, dass sie an Rußpelz' Tod Schuld ist und vermisst sie schmerzlich. Rußpelz besucht Blattsee nicht in ihren Träumen, deshalb denkt die junge Heilerin, dass ihre ehemalige Mentorin wütend auf sie sei, da sie mit Krähenfeder weggegangen ist. Später erfährt Blattsee von Tüpfelblatt, dass Rußjunges die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz ist. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie taucht nicht im Buch auf, aber Blattsee erwähnt sie, als Distelpfote sie fragt, woher sie ihr ganzes Wissen habe. Außerdem wird immer deutlicher, dass Rußpfote ihre Wiedergeburt ist, so schüttelt sie zum Beispiel ihre Pfote genauso wie Rußpelz oder weiß, dass ein toter Fuchs jung und weiblich und der Geruch alt ist, obwohl sie noch nie Fuchs gerochen hat. Sie sagt auch, dass Füchse nicht so schlimm seien, es seien die Dachse, vor denen man sich in Acht nehmen müsse, was wahrscheinlich daher kommt, dass Rußpelz von einem Dachs getötet worden war. Später als Blattsee beim Mondsee mit dem SternenClan spricht, ruft sie ihre Mentorin, erhält jedoch keine Antwort. Fluss der Finsternis :Sie kommt nicht im Buch vor, doch Blattsee denkt an sie, als Rußpfote von der Himmelseiche fällt und sich ihr Hinterbein bricht, da sie Angst hat Rußpfote könnte genauso wie Rußpelz keine Kriegerin werden. Als Rußpfote schläft, schleicht sich Häherpfote in ihren Traum und er findet heraus, dass sie die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz ist. Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Sie kommt nur namentlich vor: Blattsee setzt alles daran, dass Rußpfotes Bein wieder gesund wird, und überschätzt die Genesung. Das tut sie, weil sie unbedingt will, dass Rußpfote nicht das gleiche Schicksal ereilt wie ihre Mentorin Rußpelz. Obwohl Rußpfote Häherpfote im Traum versprochen hat, dass ihr Bein wieder gesund werden wird. Lange Schatten :Blattsee erzählt Häherpfote von Mitternacht. Häherpfote bemerkt, dass sie sich nicht sehr wohl fühlt, als Blattsee an den Dachsangriff denkt, wobei sie sich wahrscheinlich an Rußpelz erinnert. Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Rußpelz versteht Feuerstern, als dieser über die Reise spricht, um den WolkenClan zu suchen. Im Epilog sagt sie zu Feuerstern, er solle seine Jungen noch einmal anschauen. Sie erscheint jedoch ein ganz kleines bisschen niedergeschlagen, dass Feuerstern mit Sandsturm Junge bekam. Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Die Rückkehr des Kriegers :Sie wird nicht namentlich erwähnt, aber als Graustreif mit Millie im Heilerbau übernachtet, erzählt er Millie, was Heiler sind. Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not :Sie verarztet die verletzten DonnerClan-Krieger, nachdem diese überfallen wurden. Warriors App :Rußpelz gibt alles um eine möglichst gute Heilerin zu sein, doch sie hört nie auf zu träumen was passieren hätte können, insbesonders wegen Feuerstern. Sie liebt ihn schon seit sie seine Schülerin ist. Aber sie erzählt niemanden von ihrer Liebe. Nicht mal Feuerstern oder irgendeine andere Katze weiß davon. Sonstiges *Sie ist, seit sie zu Feuersterns Schülerin ernannt wurde, in ihn verliebt,Warriors App aber weder erfährt er dies noch erwidert er ihre Gefühle.Warriors AppErin Hunter Chat 3 Teil 2 **Obwohl sie nie aufgehört hat, sich zu fragen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie den Unfall nicht gehabt hätte, hat sie ihre Gefühle gegenüber Feuerstern nie irgendeiner Katze gegenüber geäußert.Warriors App *In In die Wildnis wird entweder Rußpelz oder ihre Schwester Lichtherz als grau-weißes Junge beschrieben. *In Feuer und Eis wird sie einmal mit dunkelblauen Augen beschrieben, als Feuerherz ihre Augen mit denen ihrer Mutter Frostfell vergleicht. *In Feuer und Eis erklärt Rußpfote ihrem Mentor Feuerherz, dass sie den Geruch des SchattenClans kennt, da er auch an den entführten Jungen war, allerdings gehörte sie selber zu den Entführten. *In der deutschen Version von Geheimnis des Waldes erhält Rußpelz ihren vollen Heilernamen schon, als sie Heilerschülerin wird. Dies ist ein Fehler, da sie, solange sie Heilerschülerin ist, noch Rußpfote heißen müsste - zumal sie auch noch keinerlei Heilertraining hatte - und der Anführer des Clans auch nicht dafür zuständig ist, Heilerschülern ihren vollen Namen zu geben. *Im Manga von Yellowfang's Secret wird sie ohne verkrüppeltes Bein dargestellt. Familie *Mutter: Frostfell *Brüder: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Schwester: Lichtherz *Großvater: Wuschelpelz *Großmutter: Rotbrust *Tante: Buntgesicht *Onkel: Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote *Cousinen: Rauchfell, Sandsturm, Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eispfote *Cousin: Aschenpelz, Birkenfall, Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Fuchspfote *Nichten: Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz, Seedkit, Lilykit, Weißflug, Amberkit *Neffen: Maulwurfpfote, Dewkit, Snowkit *Großnichten: Kirschjunges, Taubenflug, Efeusee *Großneffe: Maulwurfjunges Character Art Rußpfote.byFire.png|Schülerin Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :Blaustern: An diesem Mondhoch kommen wir zusammen, um zwei neuen Schülern ihre Namen zu geben. Tretet vor, ihr beiden. Von heute an und bis sie sich ihre Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird diese Schülerin Rußpfote heißen. :Rußpfote: Rußpfote! :Blaustern: Feuerherz, du bist reif für deinen ersten Schüler. Du wirst Rußpfote übernehmen. Du hast Glück gehabt, von mehr als einem Mentor ausgebildet zu werden. Ich erwarte, dass du alles, was du von mir gelernt hast, an diese junge Schülerin weitergibst und ihr auch die Fertigkeiten vermittelst, de du von Tigerkralle und Löwenherz gelernt hast. Und dieser Schüler, wird Farnpfote heißen. Graustreif, du wirst Farnpfote ausbilden. Unser verlorener Freund Löwenherz ist dein Mentor gewesen. Ich hoffe, dass seine Geschicktlichkeit und seine Weisheit durch dich an deinen neuen Schüler weitergegeben werden. Heilerschülerzeremonie :Gelbzahn: Katzen des DonnerClans. Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen. Wie ihr wisst, bin ich keine junge Katze mehr. Es ist Zeit, dass ich mir einen Schüler nehme. Daher habe ich die einzige Katze ausgewählt, die ich um mich herum ertragen kann. Und die einzige Katze, die mich ertragen kann. Eure nächste Heilerin wird Rußpfote sein. :Blaustern: Rußpfote. Nimmst du die Stelle als Gelbzahns Schülerin an? :Rußpfote: Ja, Blaustern. :Blaustern: So wirst du von nun an Rußpelz heißen.* Bei Halbmond wirst du zum Ahnentor ziehen, wo du von den Heilern des SternenClans angenommen wirst. Die guten Wünsche des gesamten DonnerClans werden dich begleiten. :*In der Originalversion behält Rußpfote an dieser Stelle ihren Schülernamen. Dies wurde im Deutschen fälschlicherweise geändert. Heilerzeremonie (übersetzt) :Gelbzahn: Krieger des SternenClans. Ich bringe euch eine neue Heilerin, die loyal und engagiert gegenüber ihrem Einsatz für den DonnerClan ist. Ich nenne sie Rußpelz. :Schmutzfell, Rindengesicht und Triefnase: Rußpelz. :Gelbzahn: Und jetzt, Rußpelz, ist es Zeit, mit deinen Ahnen zu wandeln. Quellen en:Cinderpeltfr:Museau Cendrécs:Popeluškafi:Tuhkamarjaru:Пепелицаnl:Sintelvel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats